


Not That Guy

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Not That Guy

“Reid?” Morgan asked, gesturing to the small word on his arm. “Is that a tattoo?”

The second the words left his mouth, all heads turned toward him in astonishment, mouths agape. “Reid?” Hotch asked “Really? A tattoo?”

Spencer took a deep breath, holding out his arm for everyone to see. “Small word. See? It’s Y/N’s name. That’s it.”

“That’s it?!” Garcia exclaimed, walking into the room just as Spencer mentioned the tattoo. “You got your girlfriend’s name tattooed on your arm and you, Spencer Reid, got a tattoo? That’s not nothing. Spill.”

“Spill what?” he laughed.

JJ took a sip of her coffee as she eyed Spencer, as if she was just learning there was a whole other side of her best friend she didn’t know. “When did you get it?”

“Four months ago,” he said, crossing his arms. He was desperate to get to a case so the focus could be off him. “Anything else?”

“What made you decide to get one?” Rossi asked. He sat back in his chair, almost proud. 

There was no way he was getting out of talking about this, so he might as well just get it over with. He leaned his elbows on the desk. “Is it not common for people to tattoos for the one’s they love?” he asked.

“Well, sure,” Morgan said, “But you’re not the kind of guy who goes and gets tattoos.”

Spencer always found it amusing when people made these assumptions about him. It wasn’t as if he was going to go out and get a sleeve or anything like that, but he wanted to immortalize the people important to him. “Really? Then how come I have two?” he laughed.

“Two?” Emily asked with a smile. “Dr. Reid, there is so much we don’t know. What’s the other one?”

Lifting up his other sleeve, he showed them a quote, words so important to him that he refused to forget. He loved Y/N with all his heart, but she wasn’t his first love. “Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone - we find it with another,” JJ said. “That’s beautiful. Is that for Y/N too?”

“No, but she was the one who convinced me to get it a couple of years ago.” He looked down at his arm, thankful that Y/N wasn’t the kind of person to get jealous over something like this. “It’s a quote by Thomas Merton.” The moment he said that, the mood turned solemn for a moment. They had all been there, minus Garcia, when Maeve had died in front of him; they knew that that name was a connection between them both. “I was thinking about getting it. A final way to move on, but I was feeling guilty because she’s gone and I love Y/N. When Y/N asked why I was acting so weird, I told her and she said I should get it.”

A few moments of silence passed, and then Morgan thankfully broke it. He didn’t want to dwell on Maeve in a bad way at this point in his life; he’d moved passed it. “But, you! Pretty Boy! Has two tattoos! You hate pain?”

“I actually didn’t find them all that painful. Uncomfortable, but not painful,” he replied. “Would you be surprised if anyone else had them? Why is it just me?”

Morgan honestly wouldn’t be surprised if any of them had tattoos - other than Reid. “I don’t know! But I’m fascinated. Isn’t that like a death nell for a relationship? The name tattoo?”

Spencer scoffed. “Only if your relationship has issues to begin with. Y/N and I are completely happy. Why would it be a death nell? Maybe your thinking comes from personal experience?” He smirked in Morgan’s direction. 

“No way, man. I’ve never gotten a relationship tattoo. Only the memorial for my dad.” Somehow the conversation turned to how many tattoos everyone had. JJ had none, but was considering getting a family tattoo of some kind. Hotch had one, but he refused to say what it was. Rossi had a few, most of them cover-ups for the names of his former wives. Garcia had a couple, some of which were visible. And Emily had told them to guess. 

“Five,” Morgan said rather confidently. Everyone else made a guess, but no one was right - except Spencer.

“Seven.”

“You seem pretty confident about that,” Emily said. “Yes, but how are you so confident. And don’t you dare say profiling, because there’s no way you could profile the amount of tattoos on me. Where are my tattoos?”

Listing off on his fingers, he named each area until he got to the end. “And although I don’t know what it is, I do know that you have a tattoo on your upper thigh. On the backside. Dangerously close to your ass.”

“How do you know that?!” She was almost furious. She clearly didn’t remember that night nearly a decade earlier.

Spencer laughed. “Don’t you remember that night about ten years ago? You dragged me out to a bar, even though I had no desire to go and you, you and you,” he said, pointing to Emily, JJ and Garcia, “got so drunk I had to drive you all home.”

JJ remembered. As did Garcia. “Emily was the drunkest of us all,” JJ laughed. “That still doesn’t tell us how you know Emily has a tattoo on her ass.”

Emily hadn’t taken her eyes off Spencer. She was still stunned he knew. “I walked you upstairs,” he started. “Because I was afraid you wouldn’t be able to get into your apartment. And I was right. I grabbed your keys from you and opened the door and the second you walked in, you started stripping. The only reason you didn’t end up completely naked was because I stopped you, got you to lay down and pulled the covers over you, but the shirt and pants were off, which is how I know you had a tattoo near your ass. You’re my friend, so I was desperately trying to keep my eyes off your ass, which is why I don’t know what it’s of.”

“You saw my ass!” she cried. “I think it’s only fair I get to see your ass Dr. Reid.”

“Never gonna happen.”

“If you ever get a tattoo on your ass, I get first dibs on seeing it.”

“I don’t wanna see that!” Morgan exclaimed. 

Spencer screamed out amongst the laughter. “It’s never gonna happen so don’t worry about it!”


End file.
